


Everyone Is Mutated! (Crickzilla's POV)

by JacquIreBriggs



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquIreBriggs/pseuds/JacquIreBriggs
Summary: Everyone is Mutated will take forever to come out as I'm waiting for the Five Fighter Pass Character to be revealed. During a school project, where I have sympathy with a monster, I've decided to make a prompt based on one of the characters that will be in the story, Crickzilla herself! Enjoy this demo!





	1. The Beginning of Mutation

They don’t listen to me… They just don’t. The moment I’ve heard a loud, gleaming evaporation caused by a strong beam of light devouring everything, I’ve warned everyone in Diamond City. They failed to believe me and think I'm just crazy or stupid. Later, everyone was disintegrated, 9-Volt, Ashley, Wario, Mona, even my boyfriend, Young Cricket, they were all decimated one by one. I was victimized as well. After that blackout, I wounded up in a dark chamber where I'm a glowing spirit without any usable limbs with nothing but whirls of glowing light and bodies that were chosen to be kept chained, unable to break free as if they’re recently 3-D printed. As a lonely wisp, I explored this dark chamber of nothingness, (As least the Flesh Pits have something to resemble a torture chamber.) until I caught a glimpse of a familiar spirit about to possess a Lucario clone. I took a closer look, wispy black hair with white streaks, masculine look, and blue kung-fu outfit… Young Cricket! That’s where he is! I'm not letting him out of my sight again! With no hesitance, I quickly rushed to him like a light year traveling blur and snatched the spirit before a mysterious dark and light force managed to force him inside the Lucario clone. With anger and love boiling within my feelings of payback combined with my love for Cricket, I viciously grow robotic claws or light resembling them and fatally wounded the Lucario clone. It toppled over in the eternal darkness bleeding an oil of blood.  
It doesn’t come without a cost, that monster who caused the apocalypse, Galeem and Dharkon took notes of my recent slaughter and alerted almost every spirit and hands and got me and Cricket surrounded. Since Cricket’s helpless presumably due to missing emotions, I took care of most of the fighting. Not only my anger helped me grow claws, but I’ve regenerated my gnashing carnivorous teeth, my breath weapons: both fire and acidic, and my bladed tail. All of these weapons reanimated by light fought off these mind-controlled spirits and hands. After hours of repelling them away, we’ve both escaped that torture chamber and hovered our stop above just halfway to landing. I was planning to figure out how to rescue the other spirits, especially my other Diamond City friends, (Not Ashley and Mona, because screw them) when suddenly both Cricket and I’s spirits are starting to vibrate and glow as one and they were starting to merge into a Master Spirit, but that’s not the case. Our light started to form a familiar shape, a body. I assumed I’m getting my own half-reptilian body back since it rebirthed my tail and claws. That is, until I can’t unleash my tail blade anymore when this transformation is over, as well as noticing that's not what my tail looks like. It had the same ridged edges of green scales and sharp spikes lining the top of it, but it have no scaled yellow underbelly and the spikes are rearanged in a different pattern. Then I looked down and saw that I’m wear Cricket’s blue, silky pants. I thought I have a wardrobe mixup until I touched my hair and face and realized that I have his masculine look too! After a glimpse at an almost-dried puddle, I realized that both spirits somewhat fused our bodies together!  
I was going to be frustrated and bewildered at this idea until I decided to test out my new breath, hoping it's not deleted along with my tail blade. I took a deep breath and thankfully a powerful fireball launched out of my mouth, but it's blue instead of the usual flaming red. It blasted an large entire piece of earth in one blast! To my surprise, my breath turned atomic like Godzilla’s! Was it because I absorbed Cricket’s hidden aura? It usually never works until now. Kinda weird right? But I love it! So much better than just plain acid or fire! That’s one thing that gets me better. With my new body, now I’m going to focus on my mission to rescue the smashers under a new name based on my fiercesome looks and powers. I’m no longer JacquIreBriggs. My new name’s now Crickzilla!

During my eternal mission, I’ve found a small gang involving Kirby, a Piranha Plant, Joker, and four others. At first, I wanted to offer a chance to be a new team member. Unfortunately, they’ve misunderstood me as an enemy of this unusual mutation plague and gang-banged (not that gang-bang) me up about it… Feeling defeated, I hissed back in agony, "You don't want my help? That's fine with me. I'm warning you that you all won't survive this apocalypse either even if the beams missed you. They'll be back to bite your ass." I sped off with annoyance and agony, but not with out laughing from the gang as if they are taking my warnings as a joke. Of course, they'll never trust a monster originated from here even though I'm actually two people, who don't originate is this hell hole, in a body. Still feeling unassisted, I search for familiar faces without any for minutes. I was thinking they indeed get destroyed permanently until I’ve finally found one. Make that two. Both appearance are young and angelic. One’s white, other’s black. Except one tidbit or various. Both have scales of the corresponding color on their faces, wrists, and legs. Also, one of the wings have been modified. Both modified wings resembled Reshiram and Zekrom respectively. I remembered these characters, “Pit? Dark Pit? Is that you?” I’ve asked them. Both angels didn’t say anything. Instead, they let out a tear, a sign of sympathy and they never planned on fighting back. They indeed try to say something, probably, "JacquIre? Is that you? You shouldn't be out there! Run!" except only monster growls came out of their mouth, making them more worried. “It’s okay, I’ll rescue you two to safety and I’ll search for a cure to save you both.” I comforted, unaware of their mood right now. By the time I’ve finished that, they’re started showing signs of ferality and lost their signs of feelings and begin to attack me! Red horns started to grow out of their cowlick style hair and scales took over their hands, transforming fingers into claws. Both angels swiped their crossbow sword at me and dashed into my gut with an enchanted Power of Flight, well unbalanced due to unsymmetrical wings. I countered both attacks with my robotic claws, which also looked different than my usual look and fire my atomic beam. I’ve dashed to a burden of stylized yellow boulders and hide among the scenery until they’ve dashed by without any clue that I’m hiding. However, my first problems don’t end here, because the “boulders” started to erupt from the ground, revealing a Koopa Clown Car, except it has a blank expression and crying like the Marionette from Five Nights at Whatever instead of furious and grinning. The boulders turned out to be the Koopalings! Famliar mohawks and all. Except they’re all cluttered in the car, none of them have any signs of their bodies. Even though it’s unaware that I’m hanging on their clown car, I hanged on like a cliffhanger with an anxious expression. My fear of heights have triggered as they rise higher and higher into the open air. It became worse with an inclusion of a war plane (my other fear revealed!). Not just any war plane, a zombie, war plane. It had green overlay like a typical cartoon zombie with overalls and Mario-like cap hilariously but it also have exposed organs to contradict that! I can see the sharp teeth and hanging uvula under its mustached nose, intestines grasping a huge cannon (not that cannon, mind you), and the pelvis being used as door. I’m usually a brave warrior, but I still shook in horror when both kidneys, both testicles and a bladder erupts from the pelvis, which is still in use for the helmet or barrier. The organs spelch as if it’s commanding, “FIRE!” and the cannon starting shooting blood, semen, and urine combined together like a weapon! “Ew!” I grossly exclaimed trying to wipe my outfit from that disgusting combination after it dripped on me. The clown car I’m hanging on turned around the Koopalings start shooting fire from each of their heads. It was a powerful fire beam to witness. However, the war plane somewhat resisted the attack and rocket-dashed to the clown car weakening and shaking it while knocking me down! It was 150 rulers from where the car soared! I was about to praise my final prayers until I landed on a soft bouncy mushroom and then on the meadow. “That was close,” I sighed in relief, taking deep breaths. I've continued searching for any stable survivors and then, I stumbled across a small lab.


	2. Truth of the Piranha Plant

“Hello? Anyone survived this apocalypse of mutants?” I inquired trying to be polite, but of course I shouldn’t be so gullible. “What was I doing? This world’s a dangerous AU! No way am I expecting workers in a science lab to be all nice or energetic.” Instead, I slash the door wide open into two bits and preparing my weapons while growling, “Whoever you are, you will not capture me easy and be held in hostage for sakes of your new lab rat!”… Of course, I shouldn’t be that defensive. There’s no one inside. I shouldn’t be surprised. Of course it was abandoned since I know the light monster known as Galeem killed everyone in there leaving the lab in barren state. I took a soft step inside the dark grimy area, the wooden floor creaking beneath my lizard feet. Lights were flickering as the circuit tries to reignite everything before the monsoon of light bursts in while the large test tubes continue fizzing the colorful liquid inside like a shaken soda pop. I pushed the textbooks, glass beakers, and notes around that weren’t any use to me. Most of them basically list the species of this universe: anatomy, behavior, and other facts all aren’t important in my mission.

Until I’ve finally found a hidden gem under the third floor underground. A room that feels like a healthy garden house filled with pots, fertilizer, gardening tools and more text books about species of Piranha Plants and other kinds all over the world. Of course, there are no pending plants waiting to be fed, knowing that the light beams can even explore underground. On the lab, lays some text notes. All notes are written as if they belong in a diary instead and list the effects of creating a hybrid warrior out of a weak specific plant. I read these notes out loud, but not too loud just in case some mutant has also entered this lab.

March 8, 2018

It was that time of the year after 4 empty attempts. Auditions to participate in the Super Smash Bros Tournament are opened once again. As a huge fan of the entire game show I always dreamed to be a top tiered smasher with super strength, supernatural powers, and even the ability to be the hero of a video game. But they will always stay crushed. I’m just a regular being. A lonely, mad scientist. No one’s ever going to love me. All I have that can keep me company is my dear Audrey, a Piranha Plant that exits its pipe and followed me with its stubby, chlorophyll feet while I was exploring Mushroom Kingdom. His presence encouraged me to plant specific kinds of his species from the seeds Audrey spits out. From Nippers, that grown into Prickly, Fire, Elastic, Propeller, Putrid, Ptooies, Jumping, and others, even Bone Piranha Plants. Don’t ask how. So many of them bloomed, that I’ve built a secret room to contain all of every single one of my plant buddies. A greenhouse complete with lights, water, and other gardening stuff. With various species breeding inside my stock, it gives me an idea. A really brilliant idea. What if Audrey becomes a formidable, chlorophyll warrior, not in his weak form currently, but he obtains all powers of most Piranha Plants discovered? That way, I can enter him to the Smash Tournament and he can make me famous-(name blurred)

Thanks to that, I’ve learned about a specific Piranha Plant’s name and its backstory. “Smash Tournament.” Now why does that sound familiar? I flipped it away while skipping the next entry to read the one after that.

September 13, 2018

They recently invited a weak-looking poodle to the tournament! I have to hurry up and be careful of the injections to dear Audrey! I whisper, “Hold still Audrey, I swear it won’t hurt a little bit. I’ve gathered each plant cell of individual Piranha Plant species for you to acquire. He repeatedly tries to bite back like a usual angry pet would do but that’s worthless, as I restrained him with a muzzle beforehand. I’ve already injected every DNA on the back of its stem that wouldn’t cause it to disfigure too much. 2 days later, it was successful. I tested his prickly abilities by training him with coconuts. Audrey’s response was growing red spikes from his white spots and swinging his newly hued black head against the hard shell, smashing in to bits. He also succeeded in levitating the beheaded mace by blowing a large gust of wind to keep it in air. In a specific order, Audrey gained the ability to extend his stem to reach my phone I accidentally dropped in a gopher hole, start up a fire by exhaling bouncing fireballs, and spinning his leaves like a helicopter to take flight! Also, yes it succeeded in exhaling toxic sprays as well. I have my nose pinched while training it with an expired apple. A whole week passed and dear Audrey’s has mastered all of his newly acquired skills and is now ready to fight! When the Smash Audition reopen, I’ll send my dear Audrey and he’ll win me tons of riches! Ahahaha!-(name blurred)

Yikes, thanks for the nightmares. It’s confirmed. While Kirby’s gang beat the crap out me, I was smashed by the transformed Audrey’s head, snared by my tail by his bite which was supported by his elongated neck and was finished off by a final attack from each member including a toxic spray from that same one. Not only that plant’s the same one that was tested, it was experimented illegally. I would have told the gang, but of course they’ll take it as a joke. Someday, they’ll eat their words when their planty friend suddenly starts showing rabid behavior and abnormally grows new parts. I began reading the final note.

December 8, 2018

Well, I did it. I entered my dearest Piranha Plant into the Smash Tournament. It’s not what I was intended though. I was illegitimated to enter the Smash Tournament because they said I was “too normal.” Really? How would they explain letting a normal dog that never defended herself in her entire life? I can’t be like that kid owning three creature and stay in the background? Without any argument, I returned to my lab, once again feeling depressed about losing Audrey, my own man’s best friend. It’s probably still unhappy about the injections I give it but I hope it writes back time-(The rest of the note was unfinished and burned away.)

What a sad story. Whoever lived here, all he want to be is rich and strong but he ended up to be forced to let go of his best friend. I was going to shed tears about it but I’m still uncertain about his intentions. If he literary illegally genetically mutate this plant for sakes of his fame, he might as well be written off as evil. And I don’t have time to figuring what the scientist was about to write before he got vaporized by the beams. But I did uncovered something under the diary notes, a little, blue device that can fit in my hand. It has the label “Species Translator.” I assumed this scientist used in order to communicate with Audrey properly. Since he’s dead, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I take this. I’ll write back that I return it soon. However, I can’t test this yet, because it’s out of juice at the moment. And no way will these broken wires solve this problem without getting me conducted. I have robotic arms after all. I could go haywire. I hid it inside my pants pocket.

As I exited the lab, which is getting dimmer and nonfunctional, I prepared my claws if some mutant broke in the lab… none yet. I thought these creatures are smarter than I thought. “Were they just too dumb? Too tired? Were their sense defunct? Have they gave up?” I asked myself as I head outside…

Spoke too soon. These freaky creatures have found me, alright. Felt like they are too dumb to know what a door is. They have also abnormal parts like every other victim I encountered so far, but I rather not take the risk to rescue them only to find out they’re staying trapped in the dark side. I mean really, they’re something like Dark Matter taking over half of their bodies and the eye starting to pop out of their sockets, causing blood to seep to their body and covering the once-normal skin. Not to mention something similar to the transform the angels are suffering. Rabid behavior, loss of social behavior and speech, different colored skin/scales spreading like they are a disease, and hands becoming… something else scythes, claws, and other strange limbs. It was a worse experience that theirs. I slaughtered these monsters like a samurai slicing shadowy demons. Where these pricks even trying? Maybe they are still freshly genetically injected.

Just when I stopped scoffing, a yellow creature that pretty much served as the role of a leader hopped out the pile of defeated mutants. Its eyes are high up supported by stems above its snout which has a tiny tooth incisor sticking out, but landed a strong bite on one of the mutant corpses despite limitations. Its body was half bulging with its torso being sturdier than its abdomen and head. Behind is a zigzagged tail with the tip curved like a grim reaper’s scythe. It prepares to avenge its fallen comrades “Piiii…hissss….”and starts discharging light blue and yellow lightning bolts and came jolting towards me! I jumped at the nick of time before the creature made shocking contact with me. It crashes to the ground, knocked out by the dirty impact. It laid flat on its belly, not moving a single muscle, not even a twitch as a unconscious corpse should. I try to take advantage of the thunder creature to power up this device that needed ions to function, but it already stopped discharging straight after it crashed. “So close,” I snarled, “I thought Lady Luck will smile on me. I guess I’ll resume to finding survivors and killing Galeem to escape this madness and hopefully find a source to power up this bitty translator.”


End file.
